The Ice Queen
by Followingdarkness
Summary: The dwarves are on the quest to reclaim Erebor, when they find a mysterious girl on the road. She has some secrets and dangers of her own, and she is not what she seems to be. A dwarf in his turn, is not immune to beauty. Kili falls hard, but will the new addition fall harder and faster than him? Kili/OC and Fili/OC


The Ice Queen

Qwelwen spins, the hems on her dress almost catching on the uneven ground of the hobbit's yard. She thought she had heard the dwarves come outside. Then they started singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the heights_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red_

_It flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blaze with light_

She tensed as they finished their song. The night was windy and her long blonde hair blew in the wind. She settled down outside as she was tracking the dwarves. She didn't know why she was there. Something about a wizard? And an orc? Qwenlen couldn't remember anything. All she knew was that the sword on her hip was her life. She fiddled in her backpack looking for something important. She didn't find much. A cloak, several daggers, and a scroll.

Qwenlen unrolled the scroll to see a fine slanting writing.

_In case something happens to me I made a list of important things._

_My name is Qwenlen _

_The sword is called Ice_

_Do not use the daggers unless necessary_

_Aenos_

Qwenlen sat silently, pondering the meaning of the message. Aenos? Then she remembered. It was the code word she had come up with to remember certain things. Aenos is Elvish meant angel, like her powers. Her powers of transformation and cold. She didn't know why she had these powers, just that they were a curse. But that didn't matter now. It was cold out and she needed rest. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kili came outside early in the morning to find his pipe, he thought he might have dropped it on his way in. Instead he found a small woman sleeping on the road. She looked elegant, as elegant as one can look after days, maybe weeks of travel. Her hair was loose and flowing, and she was very small. She didn't seem like a hobbit, and she most certainly wasn't a dwarf. No dwarf had that blonde of hair or that fine of cheekbones.

"Uh, Mister Boggins? Uncle Thorin?" Kili called as he stepped back inside. The house was neat as he stood by the doorway, keeping a watch on the sleeping lady to make sure she didn't leave.

"What?" Thorin questioned as he came out. He was prepared to leave, despite how early it was. "There is a girl on Mister Boggins's front lawn." Kili replied. Thorin looked rather alarmed as he walked outside. She was still there, but was stirring. Kili saw her open her eyes and saw that they were the most vivid blue he had ever seen.

Qwenlen could hear voices. Soft voices. As she opened her eyes they stared at her. Two dwarves in full body armor and braids. She tried to sit up but they held her back with a knife at her throat.

"Who are you," the first dwarf growled at her. She didn't answer immediately, but instead looked him over. He was tall, for a dwarf, with the braids and bearing of a highborn. He also had a longsword at his hip. He was well muscled and a good fighter, he had been trained for many years, judging by his grip. Her eyes roved to the second dwarf. He was just as tall, but less muscled. He was still young because he had no beard on his face. His hair matched the other dwarf's same black color, and while he had some of the same beads in it, there was considerably less.

"Answer the question," the older dwarf said again. But Qwenlen couldn't take her eyes of the young dwarf. He was carrying a bow. And odd choice for a dwarf. And he resembled the other dwarf. Father and son? No. the young dwarf's family bead was new. Meaning his father had passed away and they had buried the bead with him. That made him the nephew.

The blue eyes of the girl hadn't left Kili's face for several minutes now. It was slightly unnerving.

"Qwenlen," she responded. Kili's mouth dropped open. Her voice was something he had never heard before. It was light and musical, but sung its own song of sorrow in every word. She stood up with the knife still pressed against her throat. At her full height she was still probably shorter than Kili, but not by much.

"And where are you from Miss?" Thorin questioned. Kili could tell that his uncle scared her a little bit. But he could also tell that his uncle was wary of her. She did not respond immediately, taking as much time as she had with her name. But Thorin pushed the knife a little harder, and a small trickle of blood ran down her throat.

"Rivendell," Qwenlen replied calmly.

"Why are you here?" Kili supplied. He knew that his uncle would ask it next anyway.

"I was wandering around the shire when I saw you go into the house last night. And I thought you might be able to give me an escort home." Kili could tell she was lying, but he wanted to know more about her so he let it slide.

"Why would we, a group of dwarves, go into Rivendell?" Thorin said harshly.

"Well you wouldn't, but I'm sure you would go near it. It would be safer for me to travel in a group. Less chance of getting attacked." She said. Kili couldn't deny the reasonability of that statement. He was still curios about her, but at the same time he could fell dangerous radiating from her.

"Give me a reason to help you." Thorin spit, being his usual charming self.

" I know her," a new voice said from the back. "but I never expected to see her in the shire."

Kili turned and saw Gandalf smiling at Qwenlen with recognition written on his face. Qwenlen looked relieved to see him, and became more relaxed. Kili hadn't realized she had been so tense.

"Well then," Thorin sighed "Kili please take our newest addition to get cleaned up."


End file.
